


Crime and Punishment

by bright73



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some crimes just need to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

He woke by an arm landing on his chest and the sound of the TV seeping through his daze. Cracking an eye open he was confronted with the happy face of a blond woman trying to tell him he needed his thighs and butt trimmed. Preferably with the best, most unique and improved, newest of new Thighs'n'Butt-machine.

He growled and the arm on his chest shivered slightly as a pained whimper escaped the man on his left.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, moving his hand to rouse the man and free him from the nightmare. He knew Nick was gonna be battling those for the rest of his life, there was no question about it. But at least they were not as violent as they used to be. Didn't send his Nicky into full-fledged, anxiety attacks any more. Didn't have him screaming and ripping the sheets to pieces before Warrick was awake enough to get him out of the depths of despair. Neither was his own nightly diggings for Nick, without ever finding him, as bad as they had been. He didn't find him with his head shot to pieces any longer, he just didn't find him. Still damned cruel though, cruel enough to have him wake all sweaty and sick to his stomach..

Nick's fingers splayed out, his neck tensing as he moved his head, breath hitching in imaginary effort to free himself from whatever was entrapping him and restricting his breathing and movements.

Warrick rolled to his side, pressing up against Nick's side to embrace and ground him. “Nick? It's time to open those damned puppy-eyes now and get me some coffee.”

He never mentioned the nightmares, neither did Nick, another of their silent understandings. Nick would only fetch him water and a clean towel, to wipe off the signs of terror with, when he'd wake up all trembly and sweaty. Not one word was ever spoken about it.

Nick's eyes flew open, unfocused at first and the usual frown formed on his face. “Uh, wha-? Huh?”

“Man, you've rolled onto the remote again, I dunno what's up with you and these infomercials. Have to have me wake up to them every time? Trying to tell me I need my butt trimmed or something?” Warrick grinned, amused by the total lack of understanding as Nick shifted his eyes to meet his.

“Uhn?”

There was the watery beginnings of tears in his eyes and Warrick fucking hated that, hated it even more when Nick blinked desperately to ground himself.

“Your turn to get the coffee started, it's late already and I'm gonna hold you to your promise to change the oil in the SUV, Not gonna let you ogle them infomercials all day.” He ran a hand along Nick's chest, the only sign he was gonna give his man that he knew.

Then he spotted the remote under Nick's butt. Triumphantly he leaned over, gripped it and pulled it out from under the man. Brandishing it he leered at Nick. “You toying with it when all alone, Nicky?”

 

Finally Nick cracked a slightly embarrassed smile, the darkness from his eyes finally gone.  
“Shut up,” he grinned.

Amused Warrick watched as his cheeks reddened ever so slightly. The man he'd made love to in all kinds of places and positions still was innocent in way that was close to impossible in this time and age. A mere hint of something out of the ordinary might send him reeling. The same man that took all of him as deep as possible and fucked him senseless. Nicky, who whispered the dirtiest of words in his ear when about to come, who might lick his bottom lip tantalizingly in the most unexpected of places and make Warrick hard with just one look. Nick truly was a contradiction and a safe harbor all rolled into one.

“Wasn't me who wanted to see the re-run of Bonanza this morning.” Nick stretched his legs and rubbed his butt where the remote had been plastered.

“Thought you Texans would understand the magic of Bonanza in the mornings.” Warrick growled and pressed his face to the curve of Nick's neck and shoulder. “How about the coffee, man?” He had to hide his erection, he was so coming off needy and ready for anything. “Tell me you did buy it on your way home or I'm gonna -”

Nick rolled to fling his arms around Warrick, laughing softly as he in turn hid his face against Warrick's chest. Then he mumbled something that sent hot air fluttering against Warrick's skin.

“What was that?” Warrick questioned, a huge evil grin forming on his lips. “Lay that on me again, bro.”

Nick lifted his face and smiled, shrugging. “Kinda forgot all about it. Had a run in with Hodges before I left and the man had me begging for the results on the fibers. Got pissed off and tired of it all and drove straight home.”

“Hodges?” Warrick narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, you know how he gets at times. Spun a tale about cashmere from A to Z before I got it out of him that he hadn't identified what I gave him. Had not even started on it.”

Nick moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hand going up to rub his neck while he reached for the clothes flung over a chair.

“So, what's cashmere got to do with anything?”

Nick shrugged anew and cast a glance in Warrick's direction while unfolding his worn jeans “You're askin' me? He went on and on about how soft it is on the skin and how it felt like a warm touch of a lover's hand. If you ask me he's either gotten into Greg's stack of porn or gotten himself a fetish. Or he'd been sniffin' something not quite appropriate.”

“Hodges, huh?” Warrick huffed with an exhale that surprisingly enough sounded like a growl. Because he had some ideas about why Hodges would talk about lovers' hands with Nick. Not that it would ever occur to the innocuous Texan, not even if Hodges laid himself up for the taking.

Nick furrowed his brow as he stood up and pulled the jeans over his hips. He had that innocence painted all over his face again, that 'I-don't-get-it'-look that more often than not had Warrick somewhere between despair and astonishment. But not now, not when he caught a glimpse of the bulge of morning erection Nick was trying to imprison in low cut, snugging jeans.

“Com'ere!” He threw his arm around Nick's waist, forcing him down to lie on his back, gripped the strong wrists and pulled them up and above the buzz-cut. Nick was strong enough to stop all this if he wanted to, strong enough to flip them both around if he'd feel it was needed. Obviously he didn't.

“What?” Nick grinned, lying totally relaxed now, not one sign of wanting to protest against the tackle. “I was going to get you that coffee. Other things in mind all of a sudden? Anything else I can offer?”

He blinked innocently, and emphasized the fact of being an incurable tease with a brief lick to the lower lip, a lip that was soft and wet and driving Warrick insane. Nick's eyes now a mere slit, warm and inviting. Sinfully long lashes covering the dilating pupils when he blinked slowly in an alluring gesture. Slow breaths fanning hot air over Warrick's shoulder as he leaned in and nipped the skin on the inside of the bent elbow. Dark eyes widened slightly, smile playing around moist lips as Warrick let his tongue draw a lazy line along the bicep before he moved up to nibble the exposed ear.

“Rick.”

The drawl made the r-sound vibrate, the drawn-out sound almost a purr.

“You tease. “ He growled deep in his throat, letting his lips nibble at the stubbly jaw-bone. Following it with soft, and goddammit - he knew it, girly kisses, until he reached Nick's mouth and claimed everything he wanted from this man right in this moment. Yes, he was a greedy man, a desperate man in fact. Nick knew it and he knew it, when it came to Nick he was all greed and want. That would never change.

He let go when he felt the man under him strain for more contact, needing this as much as he did. And he wanted this, over and over again, he'd always be wanting Nick to arch up to him, to rub against him with the naked need he now read in the dark eyes. He'd always want him to mewl in that horny manner that drove him over the edge at times. A sound was enough to drive him over and instantly crawl back for more.

“Jesus, Nicky,” he panted between kisses down the length of his man's torso. He had to let go of Nick's hands to get to the zipper in the low riding jeans. Brusquely he unbuttoned and un-zipped before gripping the linings of the jeans and the boxer-shorts to drag them down and over Nick's bare feet. Nick's hand tugged down his boxer-shorts - a damned ugly pair with piglets on them, courtesy of Nicky-fucking-tease for his birthday - more gently than he had. Warm palms cupped his butt-cheeks, caressing him free to dive down and finally plaster himself on that hot, luscious and hard package of skin and bones and muscle and scent.

“Rick,” Nick purred again, palms hot on Warrick's back, pressing him down onto hipbones moving in a slow rhythm. “God, man, so hard, so -” he latched onto the collarbone, suckling and licking and pressed his leg in between Warrick's. Lined their erections up and soft skin collided and slid together, over and over again.

It's not fair, the thought ran through Warrick's mind. Not fair for Nick to have this effect on him. Who the hell showed him all the buttons? When did this happen? When did he, the cool cat, become the needy girly girl? Because right now, Nick was playing him straight over the edge. Like a fucking expert on how to drive Warrick Brown insane. He had to close his eyes to escape Nick's dark and dilated pupils, his hungry gaze, as their bodies moved in unison, by now knowing the rhythm and pressure needed to bring them both off in an instance.

But Warrick's a greedy man and he wanted more. He wanted Nick to surrender and give it all up. He needed him begging and writhing, standing on the brink and begging to be thrown over. He craved the power to make Nick come hard and long and helplessly mewling the sounds that had Warrick's spine melting. So he freed himself of Nick's hold, gazed down on the pout that his action provoked and growled at the tightening grip on his butt. Nails dug into his flesh possessively, Nick's half-shut eyes flew open and he moaned at the loss of full body contact.

“Warrick, please, so close,” he mumbled, moving his hips up with a hard jerk. “Just, please, closer. Inside please, I'm ready, just - please!”

He had that pleading, yet innocent tone and that went right to Warrick's cock like a signal to bury himself deep and give the man everything he longed for. But he had forgotten the coffee and had to be punished.

“No Nicky, not yet. You did forget the coffee after all. Crime and punishment, y'know,” he mocked, moving down the length of Nick's body.

Nick's head popped up and he glared. “What? You're punishing me?”

“That's right, my bun. No good or bad deed goes unnoticed.” As a promise he bit down on the tensed muscle on the lower abdomen, right below the navel.

Nick drew in a deep breath of air, trying to still his hips from bucking up. “You're such an ass at times, Rick.”

Warrick chuckled and let his tongue swirl the navel that was begging for some attention.

“Oh God,” Nick let out and his head fell back to the bed. “You're not gonna do it again, are you?”

Warrick let the tip of his tongue travel down the short distance to the head of Nick's dick, so hard it stood in an almost impossible angle, throbbing and leaking. He licked the inviting head once, softly and carefully gathering the moist onto his tongue. Nick spread his legs further, a long moan escaping him.

“Do what, Nicky?” Warrick smiled at the tremors of the straining dick as he spoke in a low voice, letting air caress the swollen head. Sometimes his voice did this to Nick, had him hard and aching. He loved that. Of course, the sight alone had the same thing happen to his own cock and he had to suffocate his echoing moan. He had to wet his fingers in his mouth, then swallow Nick whole to keep quiet. He draped his arm over Nick's hips to keep him in check, then insert a finger, only up to the first joint, where Nick wanted something else.

Nick bucked into his mouth with a desperate keening sound, fingers digging into the sheets, back arched off the bed. He let out soft, strangled breaths, fighting for control.

But he was losing, and fast. Titling his head he opened his eyes and looked at Warrick, captured his gaze with eyes black from pleasure. “You're gonna suck me till I can't think no more, never letting me come. You're gonna tease and torture me till I scream and beg for your cock in my ass. I'm beggin' you now, Rick, aw gah, please, gimme that long thick cock of yours. Ram it into me, oh yeah, Rick, you're gonna - nnnnh - fuck me till I can't see no more.

Warrick smiled around the cock he was suckling, his second finger in now, scissoring slowly, opening Nick up. Nick was babbling, dirty, downright begging words, spilled out of him between raspy shallow breaths; he was nearing that beautiful state of total incoherence. Still he never let his gaze waver. Nick was good at eye fucking him, could bring him over the edge with those eyes, the expressions changing in them from second to second. The entire spectrum from anger at not being fucked fast enough, to begging with black large pools of need and at the end; something akin to veneration of what was done to him.

“Need to touch yah,” Nick panted, “wanna feel you, lemme – Jesus Rick, please.”

The eyes had become those large black pools of need now, wide open and begging. Nick's voice a hoarse whisper, broken with lust. He was clinging to the last of coherence, ready to let go at any instance. But Warrick knew his man, that was not how Nick wanted this to end. He had that evil competitive streak in him, just as bad as he himself had it. Nick didn't want to be the first to surrender and that turned Warrick on like nothing else.

Nick's hand left the tangled sheet and cupped around Warrick's neck, gripping solidly, thumb coming up to stroke circles behind Warrick's ear.

The damned bastard! Warrick growled around his mouthful, he's still playing me. The caress had his skin form goosebumps, darts of pleasure rippling down his spine.

“That's right babe,” Nick keened with that mewling tone, “your skin's so hot and soft, love it man. Need to touch.” The other fist gripped his arm right above his elbow and squeezed hard enough to send another shudder down Warrick's spine.

Warrick moaned around the cock, knowing he was about to lose his control and do exactly what Nick was begging for and fuck him long and hard. Damned man to push his buttons.

“Give it to me man, just one push, just wanna feel you inside, not askin' for it all, just one thrust, lemme me feel you open me all up, Rick, please.”

The thumb stroked wider circles and Warrick growled and let go, knowing he was beat. He was fucking trembling all over by now and had to let the beautiful, throbbing cock loose for a moment before he'd come all over the sheets, and that without even being touched.

That was all it took for Nick to turn the tables and flip him over. With strong legs wrapped around Warrick's middle he rolled them around with a feral growl, pinning Warrick to the mattress and the expression in his eyes had gone from pleading to one of a predator's.

That sent another shiver through Warrick's entire body. He knew he was lost now, and he'd be begging like a girl in no time. The thought alone sent his fucking dick leaking.

“Nicky,” Warrick let out, trying to stem the tremor by tensing his body. His cock would have nothing of it thou', it rose further, throbbing hard and leaking in anticipation.

“Shut up, Rick!” Nick smiled that dangerous smile of his, exposing perfect teeth in an evil grin. His hand closed over both their dicks, bringing them together and stroking with long, slow moves from the root to the top.

It was simply too much for Warrick; he closed his eyes and gripped the strong thighs keeping him in place.

“What ya want, Rick?” Nick whispered close to his ear. “Wanna come all over me? Want me to suck you but never let you spill? Want me to make you beg like you make me? Want me to tease you till you can't help but fuck me? Ram this rod into me and have me screaming for more?”

“Anything Nick, anything man, just let me have you anyway you want Nicky. Anything!” He was almost there and another couple of strokes and he'd be coming like a freight train without any control at all.

Nick chuckled cruelly. “Oh no man, not yet. Not gonna have that much fun.”

Warrick's eyes flew open when he felt Nick grip the base of his cock hard while scooting down his body. He groaned at the loss of the lazy strokes and whimpered at the sensation of hot lips enveloping him.

“You fucking tease,” Warrick got out between gritted teeth. The damned man was suckling him while maintaining the steady grip around his balls and the root of his cock; efficiently preventing him from coming. The fucking man was teasing him with that fucking tongue that was probably able to wake the dead. Hot lips around him suckling and moving up and down on him. He was ready to wail right now, wail and beg and swear to anything Nick asked for. His mind zoning out completely as his entire concentration was on his dick being suckled and venerated like only Nick was able to.

"Please, Nicky, I – Jesus fucking Christ man, you're, oh fuck man, suck me all inside, you fucking tease!”

And Nick did. Letting go of the base he leaned in and deep-throated him, and Warrick knew he screamed like a girl when he let go in long spasms that emptied him into the sweetness of Nick's warm mouth. A mouth that never let go until he'd spilled the last drop.

Nick smiled and moved up to sit over Warrick's trembling thighs, a drop of semen on his lower lips that he licked away greedily.

“You bastard,” Warrick panted, noting the victorious grin on Nick's face.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded and stroke himself with his eyes locked to Warrick's. “I love it when you lose all control. When you can't hold back any longer but have to give it all to me.” He stroke faster, his eyes shutting partly, tongue coming out to wet lips and a deep keening growl leaving him as his hand sped up. The sight had Warrick tremble in after-shock.

“Oh god, baby,” he begged, “come all over me Nicky, goddammit, that is hot.”

Nick's eyes hazed over, losing focus before they closed and his head fell back as he shot long, hot, white stripes all over Warrick's chest. Nick's entire body trembled, muscles tensing with each ejaculation and soft grunting sounds left him, making the tendons on his neck stand out.

Warrick hated himself for it but his eyes teared up at the sight of his man's trust in him. Nick trusted him enough to jerk-off in front of him, without any shame at all. He reached to grip the back of Nick's neck and pull him down over himself. Nestling him to lay over his semen streaked chest, he held on hard, locking Nick legs with his own. “So hot. Nicky, so fucking hot. Am I supposed to go to work tonight remembering that? You coming all over me like that, so damned hot. You're fucking killing me man.”

“Sorry,” Nick mumbled between heavy, sated pants.

“Asshole,” Warrick replied, nuzzling the sweaty skin on Nick's neck. "You're such an asshole, honey bun. You fucking play me every damned time.”

Nick laughed softly. “I noticed the coffee you picked up this morning, Rick. You forgot to put it in the container. The pack is in full view on the counter.”

“Aw shit,” Warrick had to laugh. “You got me on that one.”

“Nice punishment thou',” Nick grinned against his shoulder. “I'll be a very happy repeater of the crime.”

Warrick's hand swiped over the short hair of his lover, letting it tickle his palm before he cupped the strong neck in a steady grip. “I fucking hate you, man.” He licked his man's bottom lip, curving into a smile, before he kissed him long and hard.

Nick laughed into the kiss.


End file.
